Avión de papel
by Sifb
Summary: One-shot MiyakoxBoomer... Continuacion de Prisionero... relatada por Miyako...se sabra porque abandono a boomer...historia con final Triste/Feliz/Cruel... dejen comentarios...


Declaimer: las PPGZ ni los RRBZ son míos…… pero ahora sé que sus derechos son de Cartoon Network (creo)…….y me pareció divertido hacer una historia loca y un poco fumada de ellas

Aclaraciones:

_Cursiva: Recuerdos (o en este caso las cartas)_

**Negrita: Diálogos**

Normal: Narración

**Avión de Papel**

Que hacer, solo estoy aquí sentada, esperando mi final, entre estas paredes blancas, en este maldito hospital… le eh dicho a mi padre que regresemos a casa, que estaré bien, que no se preocupe… pero… desde ese accidente, en donde perdí a mis mejores amigas, en donde solo sobrevivimos yo y mi padre, él no me deja ir a ningún lado, dice que aun estoy mal, y puede que tenga razón, cada vez me cuesta más respirar, caminar, levantarme, pero aun así, yo no quiero seguir como ahora, sería mejor que me dejara ir, para reunirme con Momoko y Kaoru volver a ser las de antes…

Valla que día tan precioso, hoy me levanto y no me siento tan cansada, mi padre entra y me ve levantada, me dice que no me esfuerce, que me vuelva a acostar, yo solo me le quedo viendo, decido no reclamarle nada, después de todo no sirve de nada, ya no me escucha… me acuesto de nuevo, y le digo a mi padre que no se preocupe, que me quedare todo el día en cama, que se vaya a trabajar son angustias… me mira sospechosamente, pero se relaja y me dice que regresara a las 5, son las 3… se va… no quisiera desobedecerlo, pero, este día se ve tan hermoso… dejo unas cuantas sabanas para que parezca que estoy dormida, total, no me revisan nada, solo cuando llega mi padre es cuando empiezan los exámenes y estudios… voy saliendo y para mi gran fortuna no encuentro a ninguna enfermera… por fin salgo de este horrible hospital, lo bueno es que mi ropa estaba en mi cuarto, no quería salir con esa horrible vestimenta de enfermos… paseo por los jardines del hospital, donde casi nadie va, exploro cada lugar, para tenerlo en mi memoria siempre, hasta que llego a una especie de cerca, esta alambrada y tiene púas… al parecer es una prisión, me quedo observando un largo rato y me acerco… quiero tocarla, una vez que la toco, veo a ver si no viene nadie de adentro, no al parecer todos esta ocupados, bueno mejor para mi, no quisiera que me confundieran con un fugitivo, me dispongo a irme cuando escucho un ruido que viene de adentro, fue un grito de dolor… me asusto mucho y me escondo tras un árbol y lo veo llegar… un chico de cómo mi edad, de hermosa mirada azul y cabello rubio como el mío, de verdad que es guapo, y aunque esta muy golpeado y sangrado, se ve que es tierno y simpático, no sé qué pensar, no pareces peligroso, pero estas encerrado, mi padre dice que todos los prisioneros sin excepción son malos, dice que son escoria, que no merecen vivir… yo no creo así, yo creo que si hicieron algo malo fue por alguna razón, y que nadie merece morir, tal vez ser castigado, pero morir nunca, creo firmemente que una persona puede arrepentirse y cambiar… te vuelvo a ver, pareces triste, y como no estarlo, te ves muy desnutrido, además de golpeado, y tu ropa esta tan sucia y rota que se ven varias partes de tu cuerpo… logro verte varias cicatrices… por qué no puedo dejar de verte, no sé qué me pasa, debo averiguar un poco mas de ti, pero, ¿y si, sí eres peligroso? no se qué hacer, estoy muy bien escondida, no me puedes ver, a demás tienes la mirada en el suelo… oigo cinco campanadas a lo lejos, mi padre debe estar a punto de llegar, mejor me voy, tal vez y solo tal vez te vuelva a ver… vuelvo al hospital, entro por la puerta de atrás y logro entrar a mi cuarto antes de que llegue mi padre, me hago la dormida y él me despierta, le digo que me la pase todo el día durmiendo, odio de verdad mentirle, pero no le puedo decir donde estuve… y empiezan de nuevo todos los análisis del día, pero ahora pienso en él, en ese muchacho… de verdad que quiero volver a verle… mañana me escabullirle de nuevo…

Ya han pasado 5 días, no sé porque… pero no puedo dejar de venir a verte… aun no te dirijo la palabra, pero, te analizo, siempre haces lo mismo, llegas y te sientas, nunca levantas la mirada, bueno solo para ver unas flores color violeta, pero luego vuelves a bajar la mirada y no estoy segura, pero creo que ayer te vi llorar, eso por alguna razón me partió el corazón… no pude soportarlo y me fui más rápido que de costumbre… no se qué hacer, siento tristeza al verte así, pero como hablarte, que tal si solo me ignoras… ya se, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, pero hasta mañana la implementare, mañana por fin sabré mas de ti, pero necesito una hoja de papel y lápiz… se las pediré a la enfermera, muy bien, creo que con dos hojas por ahora está bien… empezare a escribirla, espero que no se moleste, y espero que me la responda… llega mi padre… escondo la hoja que estoy escribiendo…me pregunta que qué hago… le digo que dibujando, no sé porque, pero, cada vez me cuesta menos mentirle… se que está mal pero no quiero que me descubra…

Hoy será el día que te hable, me visto con un vestido azul y como veo que hace sol me pongo un sombrero de dama blanco… estoy tan nerviosa, no sé qué hacer… me acerco y ya estás ahí… con la vista en el suelo como siempre… ahora como enviarte mi carta… ya se, es un poco infantil pero creo que funcionara, mi carta la doblo y la convierto en un avión de papel… me acerco un poco más, lo suficiente como para que llegue hasta ti mi avioncito de papel… lo aviento y espero, te cae en la cabeza, me rio un poco ya que no sabes de donde vino, volteas a todos lados y no me encuentras, te ves tan tierno haciendo eso… por fin me volteas a ver, me sonrojo y no sé por qué, te me quedas viendo con la boca abierta, te ves como un bobo, por fin empiezas a leer mi carta, te miro fijamente, no veo tu expresión, no sé si te gusto o no… me vuelves a mirar, te me quedas viendo serio, eso me entristece, al parecer te moleste, aparto la mirada y me dispongo a irme, que pérdida de tiempo, como pude creer que yo le interesaría a ese chico, me alejo cada vez mas de la valla…

-**¡Espera!- **te oigo gritar, me doy la vuelta y ceo como me vuelves a arrojar el avión de papel, me apresuro en recogerlo, eso de verdad que me hace feliz, recojo el avión y lo leo:

Hola, es extraño que alguien como tú me escriba ¿Acaso eres un ángel? si no es así ¿por que eres tan hermosa? bueno estoy aquí porque mis hermanos eran soldados y un día que estábamos en nuestra casa comiendo, unos tipos llegaron y los mataron, a mí solo me golpearon y me trajeron aquí… espero también que podamos ser amigos… y no te preocupes, jamás me molestaría con una niña tan hermosa como tu…

Un abrazo

Boomer

¿Un… un ángel? no puedo más que sonreír, de verdad que es muy tierno y simpático ese chico, me estás viendo de nuevo, mi sonrojo aumenta, quieres que te conteste, pero vuelvo a oír las campanadas y me tengo que ir, espero que no creas que no me gusto, porque me encanto el halago, mañana te escribiré, y ahora que se tu nombre soy tan feliz…llego al hospital, por suerte, antes que mi padre, y me ve sonreír, no eh podido disimular, pero le digo que es porque me siento mejor, y esta vez no es mentira, de verdad que me hiciste sentir mejor…

A la mañana siguiente yo quería llegar de nuevo a la misma hora que siempre, pero mi padre encargo unos estudios extra, que frustración… cuando terminan me apresuro a vestirme e ir contigo, te veo y veo que te vas… afortunadamente la noche anterior había hecho ya el avión de papel, con toda la fuerza que tengo te lo arrojo y cae a un lado de ti, rápidamente volteas a verme, aunque me sonrojo con tu mirada no la evito, nos quedamos los dos un largo rato viéndonos hasta que recuerdas el avión que esta a tu lado, lo recoges y veo que lo lees… te veo sonreír una vez más, eso me hace tan feliz, en la hoja que mande a parte empiezas a escribir lo doblas y me lo envías…

Oigo las campanas, no me da tiempo de leer la carta pero te sonrió y me voy rápido, una vez en mi cama empiezo a leer la carta:

_Querido ángel dorado:_

_Siento haberte hecho recordar algo tan malo como la muerte de tus amigas, compartiré ahora ese dolor contigo… realmente me sorprende que seas tan hermosa, y no te preocupes, se que cualquiera se alteraría si te vieran hablando con un prisionero como yo… no intentare hablar contigo verbalmente, y te pido que hagas lo mismo, ya que si te ven podrían encerrarte a ti también y no quiero que tu sufras… guardare siempre cada avión que me mandes y no te preocupes yo tengo hojas, por favor te pido que regreses mañana, que no me dejes, no quiero volver a estar solo… pero si no vuelves lo entenderé…_

_Creo que me despido por ahora_

_Un abrazo Boomer_

Que tierno, soy tan feliz, ese niño es muy educado y simpático, siento no poder decirle mi nombre, quisiera poder decirle que me llamo Miyako Gōtokuji, pero de seguro que me deja de hablar, ya que sé que mi padre es uno de los guardias que custodian la prisión en donde él esta, y no sé qué tan malo haya sido con el… me dispongo a contestarte, pero que poner… hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir… ya se:

_Querido Boomer:_

_Gracias por llamarme así, me gusto mucho ese nombre… me alegro de haber conocido a alguien tan simpático… aunque de verdad quiera hablarte, aceptare solo estar mandándote cartas, si me dieran a elegir, aceptaría estar a tu lado, aunque fuera en prisión, pero solo porque tú me lo pides no hare nada que no te parezca, no te preocupes, a partir de ahora vendré a visitarte todos los días, de 3 a 5, y yo también guardare con mucho cuidado cada una de tus cartas, nos estaremos escribiendo mucho, no importa lo que pase, estaré contigo…_

_Me despido con un beso_

_Tu pequeño ángel dorado_

Me sonrojo un poco, es un poco atrevida mi carta pero no me importa, de verdad que siento algo por ti, no sé muy bien que sea… mi padre llega y le digo que me siento cada vez mejor… realmente no me importa si sospecha algo, tratare de mantener el secreto…

A partir de entonces no hay día que no nos escribamos, a veces más de una carta al día, aunque nuestra única forma de contacto sea mediante estos aviones de papel, me siento muy feliz… cada día me escapo del hospital, cuando papa se va al trabajo, no te lo digo, me lo puedes reprochar… siempre quedo contigo… de verdad me haces muy feliz… cada vez que leo tus cartas, mi corazón se siente bien… ya sé que es lo que siento por ti, y con cada carta que me respondes, creo que sientes lo mismo…¿Cómo podemos disimular nuestro amor? porque eso es lo que siento… sin embargo, después de muchos meses de vernos, un día, mi padre encontró una de tus cartas, se enfureció de verdad, cuando termino de leer arrugo tu carta y la arrojo a la basura, me dijo que tenía miedo de ti, que lo que hacía estaba mal, me prohibió volver a verte, me puso vigilancia, yo no entendía nada de nada, ¿qué tiene de malo tener un amigo?...

Ahora lo entiendo, solo necesito estar a tu lado, pero ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?... no eh podido ir a verte, lo eh intentado pero me detienen… hoy la luz del exterior entra en esta habitación y muestra un futuro resplandeciente… pero doloroso y falso… muestra un futuro que quiero compartir contigo… estar a tu lado… sin importar nada… lloro de impotencia, no puedo ir a visitarte… pienso en ti, y en nada mas…

Cada día me encuentro más débil… desesperada por llegar hasta ti, pero estoy muy lejos de ello… hay días en que ya no puedo ni levantarme… me siento muy débil, quiero estar contigo pero no puedo…Cuando me doy cuenta, ya no puedo caminar, estoy perdida…

Una vez más… desde aquí no puedo ver nada, no puedo verte… la muerte se me acerca y tú no estás a mi lado…me preocupa ¿ que harás cuando eso ocurra? cuando la muerte por fin me tome… no puedo pensar en nada mas, tengo que por lo menos despedirme de ti, que ya no me esperes, aunque me duela… hoy la guardia no está… aprovechare esta oportunidad… me levanto con mucha dificultad, me tambaleo con mi propio peso, me visto lo más rápido que puedo y corro… para decirte adiós… que sentimiento más pesado, escribo rápidamente mi último avión de papel, uno muy lamentable, lloro y lo mojo con mis lagrimas… te veo, me sonríes, yo ya no puedo sonreír, te aviento el avión y tu lo lees, pero no quiero mostrar ni una lagrima mas, te sonrió pero tú no me ves… me dispongo a irme no quiero sufrir más…pero…

-**¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¿ACASO NO ERES TU MI COMPAÑERA, MI AMIGA? Y ME DICES QUE NO VAS A VOLVER NUCA MAS A ESTOS BARROTES… EH GUARDADO TODAS Y CADA UNA DE TUS CARTAS CUIDADOSAMENTE- **me hablo y pude oír su angelical voz, no pude más que romper en llanto y salir corriendo de ahí- **ESPERARE A QUE VENGAS OTRA VES ¿DE ACUERDO?- **alcance a oír, fue lo último que oí de él, pero yo no pare y llegue al hospital… estaba tan cansada y triste, ya no podía caminar, me encontré con una de las enfermera y la vi con miedo… me habían descubierto… me desmaye en ese instante… desperté poco después, tenía una mascarilla de oxigeno en la boca, al parecer había empeorado, mi padre llego muy enojado, supongo que le llamaron y le contaron lo sucedido… me miro furioso y empezó a sentir un tremendo dolor, empezaba a tener un ataque, sentía como mi cuerpo estaba fallando, ojala mi padre no sepa que fui a verte, no quiero ni imaginar que le haría Boomer, se que él es el superior de su zona de celda, el es el superior Gōtokuji…

Desde el día de mi ataque, mi cuerpo ya no se mueve, pero logre oír algo que me dolió en lo profundo de mi ser, mi padre fue golpeado por Boomer, ya que el había roto uno de mis aviones de papel, lo vi con un gran moretón pero no quise hablar con él, no quería ni imaginar el castigo que le pudieran dar a mi querido Boomer… pronto mi cuerpo ya no soportara, y esto acabara conmigo… ahora pienso en aquella valla que quería dividirnos a los dos… quisiera verte… te necesito para seguir…pero tú sigues al otro lado de la valla… siempre al otro lado… ¿ahora como me vas a mostrar tu sonrisa?, esa que amo tanto, la que me hacia seguir adelante… me duele mi cuerpo, me duele mi alma, me duele mi corazón, hay como me duele…siento que ya es mi hora…ya no hay luz que pueda iluminarme…no podemos cambiar el destino… solamente quiero volver a leer una carta tuya, una de tus cartas… mi luz se está oscureciendo, aunque este débil guardo todas tus cartas, para que mi padre no las rompa, las guardo todas… me siento cada vez más débil… Por favor… si yo muero… tu sobrevive…mi padre está a mi lado, me sostiene la mano, no estoy enojado con el… pero me hubiera gustado que me dejara verte por última vez…oigo la maquina que mide mis latidos, cada vez más lenta, mi padre está llorando, cierro los ojos… y por fin ya no siento ningún latido, por fin ya no siento dolor…

Miyako and Boomer POV'S

Desde ese día que estuvimos juntos, nunca olvidare tu cara sonriente…ahora la profunda oscuridad nos envuelva a los dos, la profunda oscuridad nos quita la felicidad…

**-Hasta mañana…**

**-En aquel lugar….**

Entonces te vi y tú me ves, estamos en un hermoso jardín, tú estas al otro lado, pero ya n o hay ninguna cerca en medio de nosotros, te acercas hacia mí y yo también me acerco…

**-Siento no haberte dicho todo sobre mi Boomer…**

**-No te preocupes mi pequeño ángel dorado**

**-Ni siquiera te dije mi nombre… me llamo Miyako… Miyako **Gōtokuji

-**Qué hermoso nombre… pero entonces tu eres hija de**

**-Si del superior **Gōtokuji… **siento que te haya hecho sufrir tanto…**

**-Por ti perdonaría a quien fuera… a demás debo agradecerle… gracias a él… eh podido verte de nuevo… aunque sea así…**

Y en ese jardín, ya sin cerca alambrada, nos tomamos de la mano… nos sonrojamos, pero somos felices, ya nada nos puede separar, y aunque ya no estemos vivos, nuestro amor seguirá aquí… viviendo siempre… hasta la eternidad…

**Notas del autor**

**Bueno esta es la continuación…espero que les haya gustado… si no entienden algo vean el video en youtube… pónganle VOCALOID avión de papel…. es el primero creo… la historia ya estaba hecha, yo solo la hice un poco más larga… por fa dejen comentarios… y no teman llorar… de verdad que esta melodía merece lagrimas…**

**Para los que no entiendan el final…. esa parte la están narrando los dos, no yo ni Boomer ni miyako…. si no los dos(para que entiendan mejor lo que digo vean el video)…. y no crean que soy muy religioso o algo…. simplemente quise ponerle un final un poco más feliz…..**

**Creo que es todo, aquí termina esta pequeña historia… y a los que siguen mi otro fic esperen un poco mas… todavía no termino el capi…**

**Bueno sin más me despido….**

**Atte: un autor que llora internamente por estos dos pobres personajes…**

**S!fb**


End file.
